Untitled Feeling
by seventhsugosha
Summary: Bukan masalah tugas sekolah, bukan masalah alkoholnya, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Shintarou melakukannya? Tapi bagaimanapun juga rasanya senang bisa bertemu dengannya lagi dan.. melakukannya. (WARNING! Yaoi/MidoAka/OOC)


Perjalanan hidup dari ia lahir sampai usianya yang ke 18 tahun, terasa sangat flat. Tak ada tantangan. Ada sih, itu sudah terjadi satu tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya saat ia kelas 1 SMA. Ia kalah dalam sebuah pertandingan untuk pertama kalinya. Agak eneg juga sih kalau harus mengingat kejadian itu. Namun apa daya, begitulah kenyataannya.

Di tahun ke-3 nya di SMA ini sedikit mulai berliku. Mengetahui tahun depan ia harus siap-siap untuk memilih universitas ternama sebagai tempat menimba ilmu beeikutnya. Sebanarnya bukan masalah bagaimana cara ia lulus dan bagaimana cara ia masuk ke universitas, tapi bagaimana cara ia menyelesaikan semua tugas yang menumpuk dalam satu malam?

Bukannya ia malas dan membiarkan tugasnya hingga menumpuk, memang gurunya saja yang tak tahu diri. Mereka pikir di sekolah hanya ada satu mata pelajaran? Hampir setiap kehadirannya di sekolah disambut oleh TUGAS.

Sekarang sudan memasuki pertengahan semester dua. Dan tugas-tugas itu masih setia menghantui. Mengingat ia adalah manusia yang banyak urusan, apa kalian sempat berpikir bahwa remaja lelaki ini pernah mengalami masalah percintaan? Oh jangan heran, sudah tertera sangat jelas di atas tadi bahwa dia adalah manusia yang banyak urusan. Mulai dari menjadi kapten klub basket sampai-sampai membantu ayah di kantor. Hello, apakah ayahnya tidak terlalu berperikemanusiaan? Ya, memang benar. Dan bagusnya sifat itu turun ke anak semata wayangnya. Great.

Kembali lagi ke masalah percintaan. Yah, ia memang belum pernah merasakan manisnya cinta pertama. Apa artinya cinta pertamanya pahit? Ah, bukan begitu. Ia memang belum pernah mencobanya. Lagipula, tak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Baru satu meter di dekatnya saja bulu kuduk sudah berdiri. Berterima kasihlah atas sifatnya yang begitu dingin, sehingga sulit dijangkau oleh orang lain selain anggota klub basket.

Di samping mengapa ia belum pernah mencoba cinta pertama adalah karena ia terlalu asik dengan dunianya sendiri dan terbiasa melakukan apapun 'sendirian'.

.

.

.

Malam yang sepi, sunyi, dan juga dingin. Awal musim dingin dibuka dengan udara dingin yang menusuk. Semakin gelap semakin dingin saja. Semakin gelap juga semakin sepi, terutama di daerah sebuah bar yang sangat terpencil di kota Tokyo.

Seorang pemuda bersurai scarlet dengan manik ruby yang menghiasi, tengah duduk di depan bartender sambil menikmati satu gelas besar beer. Sebenarnya, ini adalah kali pertamanya mencoba minuman beralkohol dan rasanya tidak buruk juga. Malah ia merasa tenang saat menyesap minuman itu. Baru disadari ternyata tubuhnya cukup kuat akan pengaruh alkohol. Lihat ia masih bisa mengontrol diri senormal mungkin dan ia tidak merasa pusing atau semacamnya.

Entah apa yang Ia pikirkan, ia duduk terdiam di sana sejak satu jam lalu. Sejak kapan ia betah duduk di sebuah bar seperti itu? Entahlah, ia juga tidak tahu. Ia kembali menenggak gelas besarnya itu. Sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatianny.

"Sejak kapan kau suka minum nanodayo?" Si scarlet pun langsung menengok ke kiri dan mendapati pemuda bersurai hijau lumut dengan iris senada.

Ia sempat terkekeh renyah. "Oh, bagus. Shintarou. Sejak kapan pula kau suka ke tempat seperti ini?" Ia menenggak kembali beernya.

"Aku? Baru kali ini." Pemuda yang dipanggil Shintarou itu pun ikut memesan sesuatu.

"Lalu untuk apa kau ada di sini?"

"Melihat keadaanmu, Akashi." Minumannya yang dipesannya pun tiba dan ia langsung menenggaknya.

Si scarlet itu malah tertawa lepas. "Jangan melucu, Shintarou. Kenapa kau jadi perhatian seperti itu?"

"Kau sudah berubah terlalu jauh, Akashi. Apa kau gila?"

"Aku tidak merasa seperti itu." Akashi meminum habis beernya dan memesan segelas lagi.

"Apa sebegitunya kekalahan menghancurkanmu?"

Sontak Akashi langsung menarik kerah baju lawan bicaranya itu dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam. "Apa kau menyinggung perasaanku, Shintarou?"

Shintarou meraih tangan yang mencengkramnya itu dan tangan itu langsung melepaskan cengkraman nya. "Tidak usah sok galak begitu. Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

Akashi hanya menghela nafas, toh ia juga lelah marah-marah terus. "Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan perasaanku setelah dikalahkan olehmu? dan pada akhirnya kau dikalahkan orang lain."

"Cukup aku tidak ingin membicarakan itu lagi, Shintarou."

"Apa sebegitu menyakitkannya?"

Tangan Akashi hendak menampar wajah Shintarou, namun pergerakan nya sudah dihentikan sebelum tangannya mendarat di wajahnya. "Lepaskan." Pinta Akashi.

Shintarou pun melepaskan tangannya. "Jadi, jawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku kemari hanya untuk melepas lelah. Aku lelah dengan tugas sekolah, basket, dan ayahku. Makanya aku kabur ke sini. Sekarang kau puas, hah?" Akashi memberi jeda sejenak. "Dan ini tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan kekalahan itu."

"Sepertinya, pertanyaanku bukan hanya satu." Shintarou menenggak lagi minumannya.

"Aku memilih pertanyaan yang paling pertama. Apa itu masalah?"

"Tidak."

Keheningan kembali terasa di antara mereka. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan lagi setelah tiga puluh menit dalam keheningan. Dan Akashi sudah menghabiskan gelas beernya yang ketiga. Memang ia masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya, tapi lama kelamaan kepalanya terasa berat dan nafasnya juga tak teratur. Tubuhnya pun memanas, padahal udaranya dingin. Ia membuka beberapa kancing gakurannya. Ia memijit keningnya pelan, berharap peningnya mereda.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Butuh bantuan?" Timpal Shintarou yang tentu saja langsung dibalas dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jangan remehkan aku. Aku tidak apa-apa." Akashi melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menempatkan kepalanya di atas tangannya.

"Akashi, kau berkeringat di udara dingin begini."

"Diam kau, Shintarou. Tidak usah banyak omong."

Melihat keadaan Akashi yang semakin tidak sehat, Shintarou dengan paksa menopang tubuh Akashi dan membawanya keluar dari bar. Tentu saja Shintarou langsung disambar dengan omelan yang memekakkan telinga dari mulut Akashi.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah motel kecil-kecilan. Motel? Hei apa yang kau pikirkan Shintarou? Untung saja Akashi tak menyadarinya. Shintarou langsung memesan sebuah kamar secepat kilat dan langsung menuju ke kamar tersebut.

Sampai di kamar, Shintarou langsung menidurkan Akashi di ranjang. Dan ia langsung terduduk lelah di pinggiran ranjang. Omong-omong Akashi berat juga. Shinatarou jadi ikut berkeringat karena kelelahan. Ia menyeka keringat di dahinya.

"Apa ini..? Di mana ini?" Akashi pun kembali ke realitinya dan tak berhenti bertanya di mana dirinya.

Shintarou yang sudah lelah pun juga malas untuk menjawab. "Diam saja, Akashi. Istirahatlah sana."

Kepala Akashi menengok ke sana sini menginterogasi ruangan ini. "Shintarou jawab pertanyaanku."

Shintarou hanya membalasnya dengan dengusan. Kesal diacuhkan, Akashi langsung bangkit dan menjitak kepala berlumut Shintarou. "Jangan acuhkan aku!"

Shintarou kembali menidurkan Akashi dan menindihnya. Ia memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Akashi di atas kepalanya dengan erat, tak mengizinkannya untuk bergerak. "Bisakah kau diam saja?" Ucap Shintarou dengan nada dingin, hampir mengalahkan nada dingin Akashi.

Dahi Akashi mengkerut. Ada apa dengan Midorima Shintarou di hadapannya ini? Tidak seperti biasanya. "Ada denganmu?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan Akashi tak dihiraukan. Shintarou mengubah genggamannya menjadi di satu tangan. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk melepas kacamata yang selalu bertengger di wajahnya itu. Ia meletakkan kacamatanya itu di meja samping ranjang. "Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang yang selalu mengkhawatirkanmu?" Shintarou sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, enggan untuk menatap dua manik ruby yang begitu mencuri perhatian.  
>Dengan satu tangan, Shintarou membuka kancing gakuran Akashi satu per satu. Tentu saja langsung ditatap penuh tanya oleh Akashi. "Oi, Shintarou apa yang kau lakukan?"<p>

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu hanya masuk telinga kanan dan keluar telinga kiri Shintarou. Ia tak menjawab dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya. Setelah seluruh kancing gakurannya terbuka, Shintarou beralih membuka kancing kemeja yang ada di balik gakuran Akashi. Setelah kemejanya terbuka dan mengekspos tubuh topless yang begitu menggoda, Shintarou mulai meraba-raba dada bidang itu. Saat menemukan sebuah tonjolan di dada itu, Shintarou sedikit memainkannya.

Lepaslah erangan kecil dari bibir Akashi. "Shintarou, jangan mempermainkan aku. Kau akan tahu akibatnya."

Entah kali berapa ini Shintarou tidak mengindahkan perkataan Akashi dan senang dengan kegiatan yang dilakukannya ini. Seketika matanya terpaku dengan dua belah bibir pucat Akashi. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Shintarou langsung melumat bibir itu dengan nafsu. Erangan Akashi tertahan. Shintarou jadi semakin bergairah saja dan memasukkan lidahnya dengan paksa ke dalam mulut itu. Mengajak bermain lidah lain yang ada di dalam sana.

Sudah puas dengan bibirnya, bibir Shintarou turun ke leher putih Akashi. Menghirup aroma khas pemuda itu, lalu menciumi, menjilati, dan sedikit menggigit, menandai sesuatu di sana. Padahal udara di luar begitu dingin, tapi kenapa Shintarou merasa semakin panas.

Bibirnya pun turun lagi ke dada bidang Akashi. Akashi memang bertubuh kecil tapi tak disangka punya dada sebidang ini dan tubuh seatletis ini. Menambah gairah tersendiri bagi Shintarou. Awalnya ia hanya menciumi dada itu, setelah menemukan tonjolan yang sudah mengeras lidahnya pun mengajak bermain tonjolan itu.

"Shi-Shintarou! A-apa yang.. ah!" Akashi pun jadi tak tahan sendiri dan meremas surai lumut Shintarou. Sepertinya Akashi mulai terbawa suasana, Shintarou merasa di atas angin.

Shintarou sudah melepaskan cengkramannya dari tangan Akashi sejak ia mencium bibirnya. Tangannya yang bebas pun memainkan tonjolan yang satu lagi, bibirnya masih setia memanjakan tonjolan yang tadi.

Setelah tangannya puas memainkan tonjolan itu, digantikan dengan lidahnya. Ia menjilati yang satunya. Lalu tangannya turun ke bawah dan meremas sesuatu di balik celana bahan Akashi. Ah, ternyata si kecil itu sudah menegang. Shintarou mengelus pelan bagian itu, membuat Akashi mengeratkan remasannya pada surai lumut Shintarou.

"He-hentikan, Shintarou.." nafas Akashi tak teratur dan begitu berat.

Shintarou langsung melepaskan mulutnya dari dada Akashi dan mendongakkan kepala menatap si scalet dengan wajah yang sudah memerah. "Sudah begini kau minta aku berhenti? Kau pasti akan menyesal."

Akashi memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya mulai mengikuti arah permainan Shintarou. Ia tak tahan dengan gerakan tangan Shintarou pada 'miliknya'. Ia ingin Shintarou melepaskan bahan yang mengganggu itu. Tak perlu disuruh pun Shintarou langsung membuka risleting celana Akashi dan mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah menegang sempurna. Shintarou kembali mempermainkan milik Akashi dengan tangannya.

Akhirnya Akashi mendesah nikmat. Ah, Shintarou sudah sangat lama menunggu ini. Shintarou pun semakin bersemangat melakukan handjobnya. Cairan precum pun mulai membasahi tangan Shintarou, ia pun semakin puas. Dan beberapa detik berikutnya, semen yang sudah jadi pun keluar dari milik Akashi. Akashi pun terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah.

Shintarou mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Akashi, "orang kuat sepertimu pun pasti akan lunak jika bertemu alkohol." Lalu ia menjilati telinga itu. Akashi tambah mengerang.

"Kau curang..." ucap Akashi dengan suara seadanya dan dengan nafas tersengal.

Shintarou mengkerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau belum melepaskan sehelai benang pun." Dalam hitungan detik Akashi mampu merubah posisinya. Sekarang Shintarou berada di bawahnya dan ia menindihnya. "Tidak ada yang boleh curang dalam permainan, Shintarou."

Tangan Akashi mulai bekerja, membuka kancing gakuran Shintarou satu per satu dan menanggalkannya dari tubuh itu. Lalu ia melumat bibir Shintarou penuh nafsu sambil membuka kancing kemeja Shintarou. Ah, Akashi jadi merasakan betapa nikmatnya berada di atas sini.

Setelah semua kancing terbuka, bibirnya pun mulai turun ke dada Shintarou dan menghisap kuat salah satu tonjolan yang ada di sana. Oh, Shintarou kuat juga rupanya. Ia lupa mendesah, atau memang perlakuan Akashi kurang nikmat? Kegiatan Akashi pun bukan hanya sekedar menghisap, ia juga menggesekkan miliknya dengan milik Shintarou yang sepertinya sudah menegang. Erangan pun lepas dari bibir Shintarou, Akashi menyeringai dalam hati.

Akashi mendongak, menatap remeh Shintarou. "Apa kau lebih suka seperti ini?" Akashi mempercepat gesekannya pada milik Shintarou. Yep Shintarou mengerang kenikmatan.

Akashi pun turun ke bagian privasi Shintarou itu. Ia menjilati milik Shintarou yang masih terbalut kain. "Le-lebih cepat." Pinta Shintarou.

"Jangan berani menyuruhku." Lalu Akashi melakukan hal yang sama yang dilakukan Shintarou tadi pada miliknya. Akashi mengeluarkan milik Shintarou lalu menjilatinya dengan gemas. Berharap Shintarou klimaks lebih cepat dari dirinya. Ia terus mengeluar masukkan milik Shintarou dengan mulutnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Shintarou klimaks di dalam mulut Akashi, dan Akashi menelan semua semen itu.

Shintarou langsung bangkit dan meraup kembali bibir Akashi singkat. "Anak pintar." Lalu ia kembali menidurkan Akashi dan Shintarou yang di atas. Ia langsung menanggalkan celana panjang Akashi dan melemparnya entah kemana. "Mari kita masuk ronde berikutnya."

Shintarou mendekatkan dua jarinya ke bibir Akashi yang masih tertutup. "Makan ini." Pinta Shintarou. Dan entah mengapa Akashi mudah nurut dan mengulum dua jari Shintarou dengan intens.

Merasa cukup, Shintarou langsung mengeluarkan dua jarinya dari mulut Akashi dan mengarahkannya di depan lubang Akashi. "Tahanlah jika sakit." Ia langsung memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus dan membuat Akashi mengerang kesakitan sekaligus nikmat. Shintarou mulai memaju mundurkan jarinya di sana, berharap lubang Akashi cepat mengendur. Semakin lama gerakannya pun semakin cepat.

"Cukup, Shintarou!" Teriak Akashi tiba-tiba. Sepertinya ia tidak puas jika hanya jari Shintarou yang ada di dalam sana. Shintarou tersenyum puas, lalu menyiapkan miliknya di depan lubang Akashi. Sedikit menggeseknya, lalu memasukkannya perlahan ke dalam sana hingha masuk seluruhnya ke dalam.

"Ah!" Akashi pun mendesah nikmat dan memeluk leher Shintarou erat-erat. Shintarou pun semakin semangat memaju mundurkan miliknya dalam Akashi.

Perlahan dan semakin lama semakin cepat. Akashi pun semakin gila dan mendesah kenimatan. Ia terus memanggil-manggil Shintarou agar bekerja lebih cepat. Dan Shintarou mengabulkan permintaan itu, ia bergerak semakin cepat sampai terasa dirinya akan segera klimaks.

"Aku datang, Akashi." Gerakannya pun bertambah cepat.

"Lepaskan, Shintarou. Ahh..!" Akashi semakin erat memeluk Shintarou dan satu tangannya meremas surai lumut Shintarou dengan gemas.

Lima detik berikutnya mereka berhasil klimaks secara bersamaan. Keduanya pun kelelahan dan merasa puas. Lalu memilih untuk memejamkan mata dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Mentari mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Cahayanya pun menyinari setiap inci permukaan bumi. Akashi terbangun dari tidurnya, perlahan membuka mata karena cahaya mentari yang mengintip masuk dari balik tirai jendela. Ia terkejut dengan posisinya sekarang. Ia berada di dalam dekapan seseorang yang dikenalnya. Pemuda dengan surai hijau lumut dengan mata yang masih terpenjam, yang ia kenal sebagai Midorima Shintarou.

Rasanya tubuhnya begitu sakit. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan itu tapi pinggangnya terlalu sakit. Ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat beberapa lama lagi.

Pikirannya pun bermain-main dalam kepalanya. Atas dasar apa mantan rekan setimnya ini melakukan hal ini? Entahlah. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu memikirkan itu. Karena ia merasa sedikit senang. Senang? Ya, begitulah. Ia juga tidak tahu harus menyebut perasaan ini apa.

Lalu ia melirik lagi wajah tidur orang di sebelahnya itu. Ia melihat Shintarou sedikit menyunggingkan senyum dalam tidurnya. Melihat itu, Akashi jadi ingin tersenyum juga. Lalu memberi kecupan kecil di pipi teman tidurnya.

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Heheh keren ga nih saya apdet lagi!<p>

baru kali ini nulis fic baru cuma dua hari ga nyangka deh. apa gara-gara rated M lagi ya wkwk tau dah

untuk first reader aku ucapkan WELCOME!

terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca jangan lupa reviewnya

sampai bertemu lagi di karya ku berikutnya

Ja~


End file.
